Can The Hatred Change?
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Sakura benci jadi orang kaya. Sakura benci jadi anak pintar. Sakura benci bersekolah di KJHS. Juga benci warna rambutnya yang nyentrik hingga harus dijodohkan dengan cowok sinting macam Sasuke. Another fiction from Kei! RnR please! Chapter 6 : B.a.k.a Has been updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Surprise!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**Can The Hatred Change?**

**-PurpleLittleMoon-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

"Suigetsu... Apa itu benar?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah dengan seragam yang err~ bisa dibilang kekurangan bahan.

"Ya iya lah! Memangnya untuk apa aku mengatakannya jika aku berbohong? Tidak ada untungnya Karin." Balas pemuda berambut putih kebiruan yang sangat kurus kurang gizi.

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga menyukaimu sih..."

"Lalu kenapa kau ragu untuk menerimaku? Bukankah kau hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan si Uchiha bodoh itu?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan nada tajam.

"Hmm... Aku ingin menerima sih... Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasu-"

**CUPP**

Belum sempat karin melanjutkan perkataannya, Suigetsu si pria pecinta ikan itu malah menciumnya. Membuat sang empunya mata jade itu terbelalak kaget.

Karin tidak meronta. Memang gadis yang aneh padahal, dia susah berpacaran dengan pemili-

"Karin!" Panggil suara bariton yang muncul dari balik tembok.

Woo! Betapa kagetnya si Uchiha bungsu dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang. Karin yang notabene adalah pacarnya hingga detik ini berciuman dengan Suigetsu, temannya yang dimata Sasuke tidak ada bagus-bagusnya.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Kau kaget? Biasa saja kali." Ucap Suigetsu seraya melepas ciumannya.

"Brengsek kau!" Tinjuan super yang penuh amarah mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah err~ bisa dibilang pas-pasan milik Suigetsu. Pria itu terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Tanya Karin sembari memegangi Suigetsu agar tidak jatuh tergeletak.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria bodoh itu hah?!" Bentak Sasuke penuh amarah.

"Aku? Aku berciuman! Dan kau? Kau memukul Suigetsu! Jelas kan?" Ucap karin dengan santainya.

"Kau! Perempuan brengsek!" Lalu Sasuke langsung pergi. Sial! Perempuan yang sudah 2 tahun 3 bulan ini ia cintai dengan tulus malah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ok Karin, si Uchiha tampan ini akan membencimu seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas 2-4 Konoha JHS ini tampak frustasi dengan kejadian tadi siang. Sasuke memang menunggu Karin datang ke sekolahnya saat pulang, karena Karin sudah berada di SMA lain -mereka beda 2 tahun-. Tapi entah peruntungannya memang sangat buruk hari ini atau apalah, ia malah memergoki pacarnya berciuman dengan Suigetsu. Saingannya saat mendapatkan Karin dulu.

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar membenci yang namanya 'Karin'. Sasuke membuka laci meja belajarnya dan membuang sebuah kotak berwarna biru donker tanpa ampun ke tempat sampah tanpa memperhatikan isinya sama sekali.

Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur berukuran king size miliknya. Menatap frustasi langit-langit di kamarnya.

"Kau memperlakukanku begitu, eh? Kau akan menyesal. Nona brengsek."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei teme! Tampangmu kusut sekali?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan gaya ceria khas miliknya. Putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, yap! Namikaze Naruto penerus tunggal Namikaze Company.

"Aku tau kau tau masalahnya, dobe." Ucap Uchiha itu santai.

"Ehehe. Maaf ya teme. Heee teme jangan loyo begitu dong! Masih banyak perempuan cantik, baik seangkatan atau adik kelas bahkan kakak kelas. Tapi sepertinya kau trauma dengan kakak kelas ya? Hehe. Anak kelas 1 cantik-cantik juga loh... Hehehe..."

"Itu sih maumu dobe."

"Iya sih. Ehehehe... Tapi kuberitahu ya, ada anak kelas 1-3 yang cantik. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia pintar dan selalu menempati ranking pertama, agak pendiam tapi katanya galak, tubuhnya rada bantet sihh... Tapi manis. Juga disukai guru. Pipinya tembem dan wajahnya bulat seperti tomat. Haduuhh. Aku sampe hafal!" Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Hn."

"Hei teme! Aku sudah ngomong capek2 kau hanya 'hn' saja! Ugh!"

"Dobe."

"Ya?"

"Siapa nama anak kelas 1 tadi?"

"Haruno Sakura. Kenapa kau tertarik?"

"Tak apa."

'_Haruno Sakura ya_?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" Jawabnya sembari membuka pintu. Dan terlihatlah ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita berusia 45 tahun itu masih terlihat cantik dan tampak seperti usia hmm... 30an?

"Makan malam sudah siap."

"Ayo kita makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke." Ucap suara baritone milik Uchiha Fugaku setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Kudengar kau backstreet dengan senpaimu dulu ya?"

**DEG!**

"Dulu."

"Sekarang?"

"Single."

"Baguslah," Fugaku memberi jeda di kalimatnya dan disambut oleh tatapan bingung anak bungsunya. "Ayah sudah memikirkannya dengan matang Sasuke."

"Tou-san ada apa sih? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi dramatis? Karena semakin tua eh?" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Heee! Aku masih muda! Begini ya... Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Aniki mu sudah setuju untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak perempuan kolega ayah."

**BRUUUSSHH**

Lalu semburan teh puanas sukses bergerilya di wajah -yang katanya- tampan milik Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?" Ucap Uchiha Sasuke sambil memandang aneh benda dihadapannya. Sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bandulan berbentuk balok yang tipis. Dan ditengahnya ada bolongan berbentuk persegi. Apa? Apa ini? Masa Uchiha Sasuke memakai kalung beginian? Salahkan Fugaku. Belakangan ini, pria yang tidak sudi dibilang tua padahal tua itu sering bertingkah aneh-aneh. Tapi kejadian aneh-aneh itu dimulai saat ia mulai suka menonton K-Drama pilihan istrinya tercinta.

"Kalung. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa perempuan itu. Yang jelas, dia akan memiliki kalung yang mirip denganmu dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Sehingga saat digabungkan membentuk salib."

"Ohh... Astaga Tou-san! Kau habis nonton drama Korea pilihan kaa-san atau gimana sih? Otakmu... Aghh!"

"Tidak ada protes Uchiha Sasuke. Yang jelas kau tidak akan menyesal dengan pilihanku."

"Bagaimana jika ada anak yang menggunakan kalung yang sama denganku dan dia bukan perempuan itu dan dia mengaku-ngaku dan ... Dan... Agh!"

"Tenang Sasuke. Kalung itu dipesan khusus dan kalau kau perhatikan ada tulisan 'Amour' di belakangnya. Jadi kau cari saja ya gadis beruntung itu." Ucap Uchiha Mikoto yang akhirnya ikut campur juga.

"Hahh~ merepotkan."

Jadi bagaimana Uchiha? Carilah perempuan 'beruntung' itu sampai ketemu ya!

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N : bagaimana minna-san? Jelek kah? Di chapter depan Kei udah rencanain bakal bikin clue-clue penunjang pencarian Sasuke. Tapi, hmm... Delete atau lanjut? Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya minna-san! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The clues**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**Can The Hatred Change?**

**-PurpleLittleMoon-**

**Warning! : Alur ga beres, OOC berat, Rate M : bukan untuk lemon! Tapi untuk kata-kata kasar. Sangat-sangat abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kaki jejangnya di koridor lantai 2 KJHS hingga mencapai kelasnya. Tidak banyak yang menyapanya, karena ia memang anak yang tertutup, pendiam dan kurang suka bergaul.

Sreekkk

Pintu kelas 1-3 dibuka. Dan yang ia lihat adalah... Pemandangan pagi seperti biasanya, kelas masih sepi dan tenang. Inilah saat-saat yang ia sukai. Sakura berjalan dengan santainya menuju meja pojok kanan paling belakang dan dengan nyamannya duduk disana sambil membaca novel yang baru ia pinjam dari perpustakaan kemarin.

Sakura membaca dengan serius dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri hingga suara bel pelajaran pertama mengganggu aktivitasnya. Ia merutuki bel yang berbunyi lebih cepat 5 menit dari biasanya. Gila, jika berbunyi 5 menit lebih lama, Sakura pasti sudah menghabiskan novelnya yang tinggal selembar. Kecepatan membaca Sakura tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Bisa 200 kata permenit *jago amat lu sak* dan bahkan ia mengerti dengan baik apa yang ia baca.

"Pelajaran pertama apa sih?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Suaranya sangat pelan seperti berbisik tapi ternyata...

"Sejarah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di atap sekolah KJHS yang tenang dan damai. Disinilah para murid menghabiskan waktu 'bolos' mereka.

Tentu saja mereka suka, karena disini sangat tenang, damai dan-

"HUAHAHA! Teme! Kasian sekali sih nasibmu! HUAHAHA!"

Ohh, maaf. Kutarik kata-kataku karena si bodoh Namikaze Naruto menghancurkan scene dramatis nan eksotis (?) Tadi.

"Diam kau dobe! Kau malah membuatku semakin down bodoh!" Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Gila, dia menceritakan kekesalannya pada Naruto dan -siapa tau- Naruto tau siapa 'the luckiest girl in this world' yang dapat bertunangan dengannya. Tapi si Naruto bodoh itu malah menertawakan nasib buruknya. Siapa yang tidak emosi bila keluh kesahnya ditanggapi dengan tawa kemenangan diatas penderitaannya? Bahkan Sasuke yang kekurangan stok ekspresi dalam DNAnya pun bisa marah.

"Kalau saranku sih Teme, kau pamerkan saja kalung itu, jadi pasti kan kalau ada yang memiliki kalung pasangannya akan sadar dan, ya ... Ya... Begitulah.~ atau cara cepatnya, kau tanya ayahmu, atau ibumu, atau aniki mu. Mungkin mereka tau. A- salah, maksudku mereka pasti tau dan siapa tau mereka mau memberitahumu..." Saran Naruto.

"Mana mungkin mereka mau memberitahuku dobe. Tapi, Aniki? Mungkin dia bisa membantu. Bukan, tapi harus membantuku." Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kediaman uchiha yang selalu damai, tenang dan penuh kebisuan~

"Kau aniki paling tampan sedunia!" Rayu Sasuke ter-pak-sa! Sial, padahal ia berfikir untuk memanfaatkan kakaknya yang bodoh, tapi malah dia yang dibodohi kakaknya. Agh!

"Aku tau aku tampan Sasuke. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu." Ucap Itachi teguh pada pendiriannya. A- bukan, sebenarnya ia ingin Sasuke memujinya lebih lagi. Jarang-jarang kan Sasuke memujinya?

"Aniki ayolah! Kau satu-satunya harapanku! Kau mau ada orang yang mengaku kalau dia itu adalah 'the luckiest girl' itu dan karena aku tidak tau, jadi aku percaya. Dia memaksaku untuk menikahinya padahal aku baru kelas 2 SMP dan anakku buruk rupa dan malah tidak mewarisi darah Uchiha sama sekali. Dan kau akan ikut malu Itachi-nii!" Ucapnya supeeeerr panjang. Bahkan Itachi sendiri tidak menyangka itu benar-benar adiknya yang selalu pelit kata dan dingin.

"Hei alien! Kembalikan Sasuke!" Ucap Itachi bodoh. Bahkan para Uchiha ragu kalau Itachi itu adalah Uchiha. Memang jenius, tapi kelakuannya, bak Klan Namikaze saja.

"Hei Itachi-nii! Kau gila ya? Jangan bercanda disaat aku sedang serius!" Bentak Sasuke. Ok, sekarang Itachi yakin dia itu Sasuke. Karena hanya Sasuke yang berani membentaknya secara membabibuta.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Yang pasti, kau tidak akan menyesali pertunangan ini."

"Bagaimana aku tau aku tidak akan menyesal jika calon tunanganku saja aku tidak tau! Ayolah aniki! Apa kau mau melihat adik tercintamu ini menderita? Kau benar-benar jahat jika kau menjawab 'Ya' kumohon Aniki, kumohon." Shit, hancurlah harga dirinya memohon-mohon begitu ke Itachi. Tapi, tak apalah itu juga demi kepentingannya. Yang penting ia sudah melancarkan 'jurus ampuh' yang dapat membuat hati Itachi meleleh.

"Kuberi 5 clue," ucap Itachi -sok- misterius. Sasuke langsung bungkam dan duduk manis layaknya anak TK yang baru mendengar bel pulang.

"Clue pertama, dia adik kelasmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "adik kelas? Ap-"

"Clue kedua. Dia jenius."

"Jenius? Aku itu paling jeni-"

"Clue ketiga, dia pendiam dan tertutup"

"Hei! Bagaimana aku bisa menge-"

"Clue keempat, dia sangat cantik."

"Apa kau yak-"

"Clue terakhir, warna rambutnya nyentrik abis."

"Menjiji-"

"BERHENTILAH MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU BAKA OTOUTO!"

"Cih! Habis cluenya aneh-aneh!"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu."

"Tapi... Apa clue itu benar semua?"

"Kuyakin 100% karena aku sudah tau orangnya dan menurut catatan sekolah dan prestasi dia memang jenius. Dan menurutku, dia memang cantik."

"Sekolah? Dimana dia sekolah?"

"Disekolah**MU**. Mudah kan menemukannya? Bilang apa pada anikimu yang tampan dan elegant ini?"

"Oh great! Thanks aniki!"

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari kamar anikinya.

"Anak jaman sekarang, aneh-aneh saja..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

"Oh kau. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa berpaling dari buku yang ia baca. Mendengar suaranya saja ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya,

Tenten.

"Apa kau tidak bosan membaca terus hm? Kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau membuka diri dan ikut bermain dengan anak-anak perempuan lain," lalu Tenten mengambil sembarang kursi dan mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Sakura, "kurasa kau butuh pencerahan Sakura. Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah dari SD kau tau?"

"Aku tidak bosan Tenten. Dan, bergaul dengan mereka?" Sakura melirik ke arah gadis berambut blondie yang diikat ala ponytail dan para pengikut setianya yang sedang bergosip ria -Sakura yakin itu- dan sesekali tertawa, atau bahkan menampakan berbagai ekspresi seperti ekspresi jijik, senang, bahkan melompat-lompat seperti orang sinting, "kurasa akan lebih baik aku sendirian selamanya."

"Iya sih... Aku tau mereka ya... Ya kau tau lah. Tapi kurasa kau harus mulai membuka diri. Jika kau terus-terusan menutup dirimu untuk pergaulan, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan Sasori**MU **hm? Ia hanya 1 tahun disini loh Sak, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini. Dan ini sudah semester 2, ia akan sibuk dan... Kau tau..." Goda Tenten.

"Hei Ten! Nanti terdengar orang! Hish! Kau itu ya." Omel Sakura pada Tenten, sepupunya. Ia panik sendiri karenanya. Ia memang tengah 'memendam rasa' pada Sasori, kakak kelasnya di kelas 3-2 yang memang sudah ia sukai saat pandangan pertama.

"Hehe... Iya, iya maaf." Ucap Tenten setengah tertawa.

"Tapi Ten, ak-"

**KRING KRING KRING**

"Yah sudah masuk Sak. Ntar istirahat kedua aku kesini lagi deh, jaa!" Lalu Tenten berbalik kembali ke kelasnya di 1-1. Sepupu Sakura yang satu ini memang paling mengerti Sakura. Selalu ada untuknya, sangat ceria dan sangat mengerti saat dimana Sakura ingin sendiri dan saat dimana Sakura butuh sandaran. Benar-benar sepupu sekaligus sahabat sekaligus guru -dalam masalah hidup juga cinta- tempat curhat dan segalanya. Tenten terkadang cerewet tapi Sakura tau Tenten tidak akan pernah menjerumuskannya.

**KRIET**

Seseorang yang dikenal sebagai guru biologi masuk ke dalam kelas 1-3, Orochimaru-sensei. Guru biologi paling killer yang dibenci seluruh lapisan kalangan KJHS. Sakura sendiri tidak ambil pusing sama sekali dengan sifat Orochimaru, yang penting ia mengerti pelajarannya dan mendapat nilai bagus. Selesai. Dan justru itu yang membuat Sakura menjadi murid favorite Orochimaru dan hal itu juga membuat Sakura geli sendiri karena Orochimaru sering memperlakukannya 'lain' dari yang lain. Menjijikan.

"Ohayou anak-anak. Keluarkan buku biologi kalian dan kita akan belajar tentang anatomi ular."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TUK**

Uchiha Sasuke menjatuhkan pulpennya ke meja. Ia tidak mendengar sama sekali penjelasan tentang pemfaktoran bentuk aljabar yang diterangkan oleh guru matematika tercinta mereka, Kakashi-sensei, guru yang juga killer namun ia tidak se-men-ji-ji-kan Orochimaru tentunya. Guru lajang ini juga digemari banyak murid -bahkan guru- perempuan.

Raga Sasuke memang di kelas, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana memikirkan soal 'siapa-gadis-yang-ia-cari' ayolah, kenapa harus main tebak-tebakan segala sih? Tinggal memberitahu saja ribet. Jika mereka memberitahu dengan mudahnya, ia tidak akan menggalau di kelas bak Sai yang hubungannya putus nyambung terus sama Yamanaka Ino.

'_Ayolah Sasuke, gunakan otak jenius Uchihamu. Seharusnya dengan clue-clue yang diberikan Itachi itu sangat mempermudah dalam mencari gadis itu. Ini tidak akan jadi masalah besar._

_Ayo buat hipotesa Sasuke,_

_Satu, dia pasti anak kelas satu karena Itachi bilang dia adik kelasku._

_Dua, kata Itachi dia jenius dan selalu menempati ranking pertama. Jadi tinggal meminta daftar murid berprestasi yang menempati ranking pertama pada semester 1 lalu ke tata usaha._

_Tiga, pendiam dan tertutup. Dari informasi kedua bisa kuselidiki orangnya._

_Empat, dia cantik. Hmm... Ini agak susah, karena lumayan banyak gadis cantik disini. Tapi, aku tau 'cantik'nya Itachi. Pasti sangat cantik._

_Lima, warna rambut? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat warna rambut yang nyentrik abis. Akan sangat mudah menemukannya._

_Baiklah, hipotesa selesai. Mudah, terlalu mudah, ditambah lagi dengan kalung ini, akan jadi sangat mudah._'

"Uchiha! Jangan melamun dan cepat kerjakan nomor 4!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**

Si bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang masih upilan dalam masalah cinta itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang ukuran king size yang dilapisi sprei berwarna biru muda.

Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Mencari dan menunggu. Dua hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Dan pada kenyataannya ia harus dihadapkan dengan salah satu dari hal yang ia benci, mencari.

Ia harus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mencari 'gadisnya'. Gadis misterius yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi pilihan terbaik untuknya menurut ayahnya yang pasti pikirannya terkontaminasi oleh film drama Korea yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya sampai terkadang nangis bombay.

Tapi... Melupakan Karin secara total memang sulit. Karena bayangan gadis yang sudah 2 tahun lebih mengisi hatinya itu tak kunjung hilang dari otaknya. Meskipun ia membenci gadis kurang ajar itu, tapi pasti ia akan merindukannya.

Hah sudahlah. Memikirkan jalur hidupnya memang melelahkan. Lebih baik ia mengumpulkan tenaga dan menyiapkan otak dan hati kalau-kalau gadis itu tidak sesuai harapannya. Dan sekarang, opsi terbaik adalah... Tidur. Ya, Sasuke menutup pasrah matanya dan mulai menelusuri dream land nya.

Sampai jumpa besok, perjuangan untuk mencari...

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N : Yo! Readers-tachi. Makasih udah memberiku semangat dan meyakinkanku untuk melanjutkan fic abal ini. Dan terimakasih untuk semua reviewers yang berbaik hati. Juga untuk Uzumaki Himeko-san. Makasih ya Himeko-san atas sarannya! Karakternya... Ya mungkin akan sedikit -bahkan banyak- begitu. Dan untuk mata Karin Kei minta maaf! Dan untuk kata-kata kasar, makanya Kei naikin rate jadi m dan ganti genre jadi angst biar aman untuk kata-kata kasar. Hehe... Dan aku sudah berusaha membuat chapter ini lebih baik, walau mungkin masih belum baik sih... Semoga Himeko-san ga kecewa ya! Dan aku ga anggap itu flame kok! Itu justru memperbaiki cerita ini. Arigatou Himeko-san dan semuuuaaaaaa yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. Dan, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review ya minna-san! Semakin banyak review semakin mendongkrak semangat Kei loh! Haha. Akhir kata... Wait for the next chapter ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Time to say WOW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**Can The Hatred Change?**

**-PurpleLittleMoon-**

**Warning! : Sangat amat teramat OOC, aneh, abal, untuk chapter-chapter ini mirip crossover dengan fairy tail dan bleach. Tapi tenang! Masih SasuSaku. Cuma ngambil nama mereka aja buat karakter pendukung.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau memberi aku ini untuk apa hm?" Tanya Sakura pada adik kecilnya, Haruno Yachiru (bayangkan saja fukutaichou divisi 11 Yachiru dari anime bleach)

"Umh? Tou-san menyuruhku memberi ini padamu sebelum ia dan kaa-san pergi dinas, tapi aku lupa. Jadi kuberikan saja sekarang numpung aku ingat." Kata Yachiru santai.

"Kalung aneh. Biasanya kaa-san selalu memberiku kalung berbandul sesuatu yang lucu. Tapi ini? Balok pendek yang tidak jelas..." Gumam Sakura menatap kalung emas putih yang ia pegang.

"Entahlah, tapi kata tou-san dia akan menjelaskannya saat dia pulang. Nee-chan, ayo siap-siap ke bandara. Tou-san dan kaa-san akan pulang hari ini."

"Hm..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?! Aku masih kelas SATU SMP dan kau ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Padahal sebelumnya kau melarangku untuk pacaran!" Teriak Sakura frustasi. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu stress berat dengan kabar perjodohan dari ayahnya.

"Justru ayah melarangmu pacaran karena ayah ingin menjodohkanmu dengan orang itu."

"Tch. Siapa orangnya? Lagipula aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusukai!" Kata Sakura kesal. Gila, kakaknya -Haruno Natsu- (bayangkan Natsu Dragneel dari anime fairy tail) yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya saja tidak dijodohkan karena memang tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, tapi dia? Entahlah bisa pecah kepalanya memikirkan hal gila yang diluar akal sehat ini.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya, tidak seru jika kuberitahu sekarang. Akan lebih baik kau mencari orang itu sendiri..." Ucap sang ibu tanpa menghiraukan pernyataan Sakura bahwa ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai.

"Ayolah, aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu jadi, cepat beritahu."

"Ti. Dak." Ucap ayah Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Ayah!"

"Apa?"

"Tch! Bagaimana aku bisa tau hah?"

"Pokoknya orang yang memiliki kalung pasangan denganmu adalah dia. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal." Lalu semua pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Sakura mendecih kesal.

'_Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sabar Sak. Jalan pikiran ayahmu memang sulit ditebak." Ucap Tenten pasrah sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang frustasi berat.

"Tapi Ten, dia sudah gila." Ucap Sakura sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Aku tau. Tapi, jalankan saja dan selamat mencari ya, sepupuku."

"Tap-"

**KRING KRING KRING**

"Agh! Sial bel itu lagi!" Keluh Tenten karena bunyi bel masuk pelajaran pertama berkumandang. Bel yang selalu menganggu pembicaraannya dengan Sakura.

"Hah yasudah. Kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Kau pelajaran apa?"

"Kimia... Erza-sensei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heeeeeeeiiiiii sexy lady! Huahaha."

"Oppa gangnam style."

"Iwak peyek!"

"Susiiss uwo uwo uwo uwo suuusiiss."

"Heeeii diam!"

"Buakakakakakak!"

**PRANG KREK TRASH**

"Ya ampun tabung reaksi siapa itu?!"

"Milik kelompok Levy!"

"Gomenasai! Gajeel tidak sengaja menyenggolnya."

"Dasar kelompok payah!"

"Gray-samaa!"

"Juvia-chan!"

"Hei tenang!"

"Berisik kau!"

"Kau pria sejati bukan sih?!"

Tch. Mulai timbul sewotan di kepala Sakura. Ia hanya duduk diam dan menyendiri di belakang, sedangkan kelompoknya malah mengobrol dan berteriak. Ia muak dengan semua ini.

**BRUAK**

"DIAMM! MURID-MURID KURANG AJAR! KEMBALI KE TEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING!" Bentak Erza-sensei dari depan. Amarah sudah memuncak di pucuk kepalanya karena murid-murid yang sudah mengacaukan lab kimianya.

Seketika juga hening. Semua ketakutan jika guru perempuan perkasa itu sudah mengamuk.

"Tidak ada yang akan mendapat nilai praktek kimia untuk kali ini! Kalian keterlaluan! Jangan harap sensei akan memberi nilai untuk kalian!"

'_Sial! Aku tidak melakukan apapun dan dia malah menyertakanku juga? Aku tidak salah apapun sial!_ Sakura mengamuk dalam hatinya.

Emosi yang sudah ada didalam dirinya berkobar semakin dashat karenanya. Ia benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Ia akan meledak kapan saja.

'_Kesialan apa lagi yang akan kudapat hm?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai keluar lab kimia. Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat melewatkan hari ini. Hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Cih! Kenapa harus sih! Hari ini siaaaaaa-

**BRUK TRIS!**

_'Habis sudah kesabaranku!'_

"Hei brengsek! Jalan pakai mata!" Bentak Sakura tak terkendali.

"Kau yang menabrakku kau yang marah! Dasar cewek sinting!" Balas cowok yang menabraknya itu. Rambut raven, postur tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Seharusnya kalian sudah menebak siapa dia.

"Kau yang sinting cowok gila!"

"Berhenti mengataiku cowok gila!"

"Kau memang gila!"

"Hei! Kau adik kelas kan? Aku senpaimu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau senpai paling gila yang pernah kutemui!"

"Cepat minta maaf!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Siapa sih namamu hah?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tau cowok gila! Minggir!"

"H-hei! Dasar sinting." Umpat Uchiha Sasuke kesal. Di perjalanannya menuju tata usaha ia malah ditabrak adik kelas cewek sinting yang mengamuk tiba-tiba.

Huft. Selama ini, tidak ada cewek yang mengamuk padanya dan mengatainya. Biasanya cewek-cewek itu hanya memujanya dengan 'Sasuke-kun!' Atau 'Sasuke-sama aku mencintaimu' atau 'kyaa! Sasuke-sama tampan sekali!' Dan kata-kata pujaan lainnya. '_Memang cewek sinting._' Batinnya sewot.

**Tata Usaha**

**TOK TOK TOK**

**CKLEK**

"Permisi, saya Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-4 ingin meminta daftar murid berprestasi di kelas 1." Ucap Sasuke sopan.

"Maaf, hanya ada yang seluruh kelas dari kelas 1-3. Untuk apa kau memintanya?"

"Tak apa. Aku memintanya untuk urusan penting."

"Baiklah, jangan menyalahgunakan data ini, Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah... Kita mulai,"

'_Kelas 1-1 Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia laki-laki. Coret._

_Kelas 1-2 Matsuri. Hmm... Namanya manis. Mungkin dia?_

_Kelas 1-3 Haruno Sakura. Hei? Bukannya dia yang diceritakan Naruto ya? Yang cantik dan pintar itu? Sepertinya dia deh... Tapi aku harus memastikan dan melihat orangnya dulu._

_Kelas 1-4 Lisanna. Namanya juga manis. Apa mungkin dia ya? Hmm... Harus kuselidiki setiap orang ini._

_Yap! Selesai. Tinggal bertanya pada si playboy Naruto. Dia kenal setiap cewek cantik di KJHS. Semoga ini tidak merepotkan._'

**DRRT DRRT DRRT PIK**

_**From : Baka dobe**_

_**Text : Teme, aku benar-benar bingung dengan pemfaktoran bentuk aljabar itu. Aku yakin kau mengerti. Ajarkan aku ya? Aku ke rumahmu sekarang.**_

_**P.S : pastikan buku PRmu berada di tempat yang mudah terjangkau olehku ya. Hehehe *peace***_

_'Hahh... Si dobe. Tapi timingnya sangat tepat.'_

_**Reply**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRRT DRRT DRRT DRRT**

"Woo, tumben si teme membalas sms ku. Lagi ada pulsa dia? Haha."

_**From : Teme jelek**_

_**Text : Hn. Bawa informasi dan foto tentang Matsuri (1-2), Haruno Sakura (1-3) dan Lisanna (1-4).**_

"Hee? Ada apa dengan si teme ini? Malah menanyakan cewek-cewek cantik itu. Padahal dia kan mau dijodohkan. Hmm... Jangan-jangan ia ingin... TIDAK!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali dobe." Ucap Uchiha Sasuke setelah setengah jam menunggu Naruto yang baru muncul batang hidungnya.

"Hehe... Maaf Teme, aku tadi ngeprint foto cewek-cewek yang kau pinta itu." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke dan seenak jidatnya Naruto langsung duduk bersimpuh diatas ranjang Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meminta foto cewek-cewek cantik itu? Kau... Apa kau ingin mempermainkan mereka untuk menghindari perjodohanmu hah? Kau keterlaluan teme!" Tebak Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak dobe. Menurut clue yang diberikan Itachi-nii, sepertinya perempuan itu adalah salah satu dari mereka. Dan aku ingin tau sifat dan warna rambut mereka. Itu saja."

"Baiklah, ini Matsuri. Anak 1-2. Ceria, manis, pintar dan sangat feminine. Kau tau? Si Gaara mata panda mengincar dia loh." Lalu Naruto memberikan foto Matsuri pada Sasuke.

'_Cantik. Dari wajahnya terlihat sangat feminine. Ceria? Kata Itachi anaknya pendiam dan tertutup. Warna rambut? Coklat. Tidak nyentrik sama sekali. Huh... Sayang juga bukan dia. Padahal lumayan manis._' Pikir Sasuke. Ia sedikit kecewa karena Matsuri bukanlah perempuan itu. Bukan berarti ia menyukai Matsuri, tapi ia hanya ingin perempuan yang tidak seperti monster kejam. Tapi yang feminine.

Naruto terlihat mengobrak-abrik isi tas ranselnya, "aduh... Teme! Foto Haruno Sakura kok tidak ada ya? Nih foto Lisanna dulu. Manis, lembut, supel, aktif. Dia dicalonkan menjadi wakil ketua OSIS loh..."

'_Lisanna? -bayangkan Lisanna yang di fairy tail- Nama yang cukup aneh. Supel? Aktif? Bukan ciri-ciri yang diberikan Itachi sekali. Warna rambut? Putih. Putih itu cukup nyentrik. Tapi sifatnya beda sekali. Berarti bukan dia. Dan... Apa mungkin si Haruno ya? Semoga si Haruno lebih baik dari merea semua._'

"NAH KETEMUUUU!"

"Jangan berteriak dobe!" Geram Sasuke.

"Ehehehe... Gomen. Aku terlalu senang... Nih. Haruno Sakura. Pendiam, tertutup, rambutny-"

"Dobe! Kau yakin ini Haruno Sakura?!" Ucap Sasuke kaget + takut setengah mati.

"Umh... Ya... Memang kenapa? Cantik kan?"

"Cantik sih cantik tapi dia cewek sinting yang menabraku dan malah mengata-ngataiku!"

"Waahh! Ini saatnya aku bilang WOW sambil koprol! Kau beruntung banget Teme! Banyaaaaakkk sekali cowok yang mengincar dia dan tidak dapat. Dan kau? Tanpa berjuang sudah dapat. Selamat Teme!"

"Selamat jidatmu lebar tuh! Aku benci setengah mati sama cewek pendek yang satu ini! Agh!"

"HAHA! Kau tau Teme? Benci bisa jadi cinta loh... Hahaha!"

"Dobe kau jangan membuatku semakin down dong!"

"Tapi benar kan? Benci bisa saja berubah jadi cinta..."

"Ah... Tunggu dulu. Mungkin bukan dia. Dobe! Sifatnya seperti apa?"

"Haduuuuh. Kau mulai congean ya Teme? Dia itu pendiam, tertutup, dan kurang suka bergaul." Ucap Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan perubahan mimik pada wajah Sasuke.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto santai.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KAU BILANG? SEMUA CIRI ITU MENJURUS PADANYA DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke super duper wooper frustasi. Uchiha Sasuke telah frustasi berat dan keadaan mentalnya dalam bahaya. Salahkan Fugaku.

"Tapi kan kau belum menanyakan kalung itu bukan? Berharaplah hipotesamu salah Sasuke."

"Ya... Hipotesaku h.a.r.u.s salah." Sasuke mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik besok kau ajak bicara baik-baik cewek itu. Jangan langsung to the point dan mengamuk. Adanya kau yang habis diamukin cewek itu."

"Dia bukan cewek. Dia monster." Sasuke masih setengah frustasi.

"Yah... Terserah kau. Hei, karena aku sudah membantumu, berikan aku PR MTK-mu dong!"

"Hahh... Ambil diatas meja belajarku."

'_Semoga ini tidak menyusahkan yaa..._'

**Tsuzuku**

**A/N : Hollaaa! Kembali lagi dengan saya author gila yang tidak pernah bisa berpikir jernih #gaplocked. Bagaimana dengan chapter 3 ini? Aneh? Jelek? Abal? Maaf. Saya hanya author. Author juga manusia... Punya rasa punya hati... JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGA- *dibekep* maap maap malah jadi nyanyi. Ok, readers-tachi yang berbaik hati. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review! Semakin banyak jejak semakin semangat saya menulis. Arigatou *ojigi***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Kumpulkan keberanianmu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**Can The Hatred Change?**

**-PurpleLittleMoon-**

**Warning! : Alur ga beres, Super duper wooper OOC -terutama Sasuke-, Rate M : bukan untuk lemon! Tapi untuk kata-kata kasar. Sangat-sangat abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dari lantai 3 ke koridor lantai dua. Ia mencari kelas 1-3 yang berada tepat di pojok koridor. Mempersiapkan mentalnya dan fisik kalau-kalau perempuan itu sangar minta ampun dan yang ada ia malah digebukin sampe bonyok.

Ia menatap ngeri kelas 1-3 yang diwalikelasi Sarutobi Asuma.

'_Hahh... Kau bisa Sasuke._'

**Sreeettt**

Ia menggeser pintu kelas 1-3 dan...

"KYAA ADA SASUKE-SENPAI!" Teriak si 'Mommy gossip' , Yamanaka Ino.

'_Cih, lagi-lagi cewek sinting yang centil._'

"Sasuke-senpai, minta nomor hapemu dong!"

"Sasuke-senpai, minta username twittermu dong!"

"Sasuke-senpai, kau tampan sekali sih! Jadi pacarku dong!"

'_Dasar tidak tau malu._'

"Sasuke-senpai, foto bareng yuu-"

**BRAK**

"Bisakah kalian diam hah?! Kalian seperti manusia norak yang tidak punya etika! Dasar kampungan! Rendahan!" Bentak seseorang yang duduk paling pojok belakang. "Bitch," umpatnya pelan di akhir teriakan dashatnya.

**Glek**

Sasuke menelan salivanya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Sakura bicara baik-baik. Dia seperti monster yang mengamuk.

"Hei kau! Kau yang berambut aneh! Sumber keributan. Mau apa kau kemari hah?! Menganggu waktu membacaku hah?!" Bentaknya lagi.

"A-aku ingin bicara dengan Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasuke setengah takut melihat ekspresi gadis berambut pink cerah -yang ia yakini pastilah Haruno Sakura- itu semakin garang. Sepertinya dalam hitungan detik ia akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh kouhainya yang satu ini. Gila! Sangar banget!

"Bicara denganku? Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan orang macam kau, cowok gila!"

"Hei kumohon! Dengarkan baik-baik! Pulang sekolah, temui aku di atap sekolah. Jangan telat."

"Kau mau mengajaku bertarung hah?!"

'_Matilah! Ini cewek sangar banget_!'

"Nggak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara baik-baik. Jadi tolong jangan gunakan ototmu, Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sial... Lama banget. Jangan-jangan dia ga dateng lagi." Umpat Sasuke kesal. Sudah terasa sangat lama dia menunggu. Tapi Haruno Sakura belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

'_Yasudah, lain kali saja bicara sama cewek sangar itu. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar tidak datang..._'

Sasuke hendak bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang bersila namun...

**BRUAK!**

"Sakura?"

"Panggil Haruno!"

"A- ya, gomen. Maksudku, Haruno."

"Sorry telat. Abis ngehajar anak-anak SD berandalan."

'_Buset sangar bener! Haelah, kalo gak patah rusuk gua lama-lama disini sama cewek sangar ini. Hiiihh! Tapi...'_

"Kenapa, rambutmu somplak sebelah?"

"Oh ini?" Sakura menunjuk rambut bagian kirinya yang tadinya panjang terpangkas hingga sebahu, "anak-anak brengsek gak punya etika itu nempelin permen karet super lengket pada rambut gue, abis gue hajar, langsung gue potong rambut sialan ini."

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Sakura. '_Cewek apaan yang bisa dengan seenaknya motong rambut, somplak-somplak gitu lagi. Horror nih cewek satu, gimana kalau perjodohannya bener-bener jadi? Haduh, bisa KDRT tiap hari nanti._' Pikir Sasuke.

"Heh! Kenapa bengong?"

"Engga. Eh, lo punya kalung kaya gini ga?" Sasuke memperlihatkan kalungnya. Namun hal gila yang terjadi malah Sakura melepas kancing kemejanya.

"H-hei! Stop! Lo mau apa Haruno?!"

"Bukannya lo mau liat kalung gue?"

Tidak. Tidak. Kancing kemejanya semakin terpangkas. Sasuke tidak tahan! Ia menutup matanya dan...

"HAAAAAGGHHHH!" Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. (Cuma mimpi loh! Haha. *digampar readers*)

"Sial... Hah... Hah... Hah... Mimpi sialan... Hah... Haagh!" Sasuke masih ngos-ngosan dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang rasanya seperti akan habis detik itu juga. Walau hanya mimpi, tapi rasa takutnya benar-benar nyata dan bahkan keringat bercucuran dengan deras dari pelipisnya.

"Sial... Kau... Hah... Hah..." Napasnya masih tersengal. Rasanya Sasuke tidak akan pernah tidur lagi jika mimpinya seperti itu.

"Sasuke-kun ayo bangun nanti terlambat!" Teriak suara familiar yang setiap hari membangunkannya.

"Ha'i Kaa-san!"

Sasuke menyibak selimut yang membuat suasana pagi ini semakin memanas. Sial, karena semalaman berpikir tentang Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura, dan Haruno Sakura ia malah mimpi Haruno Sakura. Mana sangar banget lagi.

Hahh, daripada mati kepanasan di pagi hari lebih baik dia mandi dan, sekolah. Dan. Dan. Dan. Mengajak Haruno Sakura bicara. Dan. Dan. Dan. Semoga Haruno Sakura tidak segarang itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai teme! Tampangmu kok kusut?" Teriakan meriah yang bikin Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba meriang itu berlangsung bersamaan dengan beban berat yang tiba-tiba muncul di punggungnya. Yap, Naruto 'merangkul'nya dengan tenaga badak.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Heee! Kau dingin sekali sih teme. Kenapa? Kau terlalu senang mau dijodohkan dengan Haruno Sakura sampai begitu hm?"

"Jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi. Aku sudah muak."

"Mu...ak? Memang apa yang kau lakukan hm? Apa kau... Kau... Jangan-jangan ka-"

"Urusai! Kau membuat moodku makin hancur tau."

"Hee, aku kan cuma menebak teme. Oh iya, nanti jadi ngajak ngomong Haruno Sakura ga?"

**DEGH!**

_'Kalau dijawab 'ya' nanti susah mempertanggungjawabkannya. Kalau dijawab 'tidak' mau ditaro dimana marga Uchiha dan tampang sekece ini? Cih!'_

_"_Tidak tau."

Ya, itu kata yang terucap dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang galau saat ini. Antara ya dan tidak. Antara mati di tangan Sakura dan harga diri terinjak.

"Ah, cemen kau! Masa gitu aja 'tidak tau'? Kau gak laki ah!"

'_Sial kau dobe.'_

"Apa susahnya sih cuma tinggal bilang, 'aku ingin bicara padamu' selesai. Kau banci gentong (inget ff-ku yang Sasuke si Anak Malang) teme! Kau cup-"

"Baiklah!" Bentak Sasuke frustasi mendengar perkataan sahabatnya (baca : kacung pribadinya) yang bikin kuping panas. Dan rasanya ingin sekali dia menyumpal 'motor-mouth' 'sahabat'nya yang diturunkan dari sang mama tercinta, Kushina.

"Hehehe! Good luck ya teme. Aku mau ngeceng ke kelas 1 dulu. Jaa...!"

'_Dasar, temen kurang ajar. Hahh... Sasuke, berharaplah kalau Haruno Sakura tidak seperti yang di mimpi semalam. Tapi biasanya mimpi itu sebagian dari kenyataan. Tidak, tidak. Mimpi yang itu harusnya salah, ya salah.'_

Jadi Sasuke, berharaplah Haruno Sakura tidak sesangar yang ada di mimpimu. Atau... Bahkan lebih sangar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehem..." Sasuke berdehem dengan gaya -sok- coolnya berdiri diambang pintu geser kelas 1-3. Entah berdehem untuk apa, siapa dan maksudnya apa, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ragu-ragu ke dalam kelas.

"KYAAA ADA SASUKE-SENPAI, GIRLS!" Teriak si 'Mommy Gossip' Ino.

'_Sial, ini mirip sama yang ada dimimpi lagi!_'

"KYAAA! Sasuke-senpaiii!"

"KYAAAAAA! QAQA GANTENGS!"

"Senpai foto bareng yukk!"

"Senpai bagi pin dong!"

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN!"

Bermacam-macam ekspresi ucapan kalimat pun terlontar. Mulai dari yang SKSD, alay, malu-malu sampai yang gak tau malu. Dan justru hal itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin ngeri. Ia takut mimpinya jadi kenyataan.

Kakinya terus melangkah mendekati meja pojok kanan belakang. Dimana sesosok gadis berambut soft pink sedang membaca buku tanpa terganggu sedikitpun karena teriakan ricuh orang-orang yang menurut Sasuke sudah gila itu.

"Hai." Sapa Sasuke kikuk.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut soft pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Sasuke sedikit lega karena Sakura tidak berteriak dan membentaknya secara membabibuta.

"Kau, yang waktu itu kutabrak ya? Gomenasai." Ucap Sakura tenang lalu kembali membaca buku berjudul 'Sunshine Becomes You' karya Ilana Tan, salah satu penulis favoritnya.

Tersentak.

Itu yang Sasuke rasakan.

'_Dia minta maaf? Oke, mungkin waktu itu dia emosi. Dan hei, minta maaf? Padahal dimimpiku dia seperti babi hutan garang yang ingin mencabut nyawaku. Hidup memang gila._'

"A-ah ya, lupakan soal itu. Bisakah kita bicara pulang sekolah di taman belakang?"

Yap. Dia sengaja mengganti 'atap' dengan 'taman belakang' karena takut kejadiannya sama dengan yang ada di mimpinya.

"Hmm... Ya. Anggap saja itu penebusan dosaku karena membentakmu, senpai."

Kau. Beruntung. Uchiha. Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura sedang dalam mood yang sangat baik hari ini.

"Jangan sampai telat." Lalu dengan menjaga image -sok- coolnya yang tidak boleh musnah dari wajahnya ia berjalan keluar kelas 1-3 dengan perasaan lega.

'_Setidaknya Haruno Sakura tidak sesangar yang ada di mimpiku_' Pikirnya.

Tarik nafas dalam-dalam

**SLUURP**

Buang perlahan

**HUAH...**

Persiapkan dirimu untuk pulang sekolah nanti Sasuke. Siap-siap untuk menerima segala konsekuensi, rangkai kata-kata, dan persiapkan mental sekuat mungkin.

**TBC**

**A/N : hai hai! Maaf updatenya lama-_- lagi kena WB jadi segini aja dan maaf gak bagus. Dan, ini serius deh. Pada bilang gak cocok rate M? Iya sih Kei nyadar. Tapi bahasanya akan sedikit-sedikit kasar. Dan genre angst, nanti sekitar chapter 5/6 Sakura akan nangis bombay. Haha. Jadi gimana nih minnasan? Turunin rate, atau tetap M? That's your choice. Dan... Silahkan review yang banyak nyak nyak! Biar cepet update. Khekhekhe... Ok sekian. Wait for the next chapter yaa! :D**

**Salam peluk cium**

**PurpleLittleMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : There's no reason to life.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**Can The Hatred Change?**

**-PurpleLittleMoon-**

**Warning! : Alur ga beres, Super duper wooper OOC -terutama Sasuke-, Rate M : bukan untuk lemon! Tapi untuk kata-kata kasar, khusus chapter ini dan kedepan terjadi perubahan karakter pada Sakura. Sangat-sangat abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

Desiran angin siang hari dengan lembut memainkan helaian rambut soft pink Sakura. Gadis bermata senada dengan batu emerald yang sedang duduk tenang menatap langit dan menghela nafas pelan.

Sakura bukan tipe perempuan polos yang err~ bodoh. Logikanya berjalan dengan lancar. Setidaknya, ia dapat menangkap hal-hal aneh yang akan terjadi nanti. Biasanya dalam novel yang ia baca, laki-laki yang memanggil perempuan ke taman atau atap untuk menyatakan cinta.

'_Ngh, tapi mustahil senpai sinting itu '_menembak_'ku bukan? Dunia pasti akan berguncang._'

Pikirannya mulai melantur kemana-mana. Tapi lanturannya tidak akan pernah jauh dari kata Sasori. Khayalan bak novelisnya berhenti seketika ketika ia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain disekitarnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap orang itu. Pria tinggi berparas tampan dengan garis wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Kau yang membuat janji, kau yang terlambat senpai."

'_-sinting_' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Pelajaran terakhirku tidak mendukung." Ucap Sasuke -pria tadi- sambil berusaha ter-se-nyum. Sekali lagi, .nyum. Bisa bayangkan?

"To the point." Ucap Sakura singkat.

'_Sial, cewek sangar ini memang super garang._'

"Ah, begini... Kau punya kalung seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat kalungnya yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik kemeja putihnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

'_Tunggu, ini bukan mimpi kan_?'

Dengan penuh harapan bahwa kalung yang ia miliki bukanlah pasangan dari kalung 'senpai sinting-nya' ia merogoh kerah bajunya dan mengeluarkan kalung yang dengan penuh penyesalan ia mengakuinya bahwa kalung itu, mirip dan dengan keyakinan 95% ia meyakini bahwa itu adalah pasangan dari kalungnya.

"K-kau? K-kalungnya... Kenapa...?"

"Jadi dugaanku benar."

"Kau? Apa kau yang di... Di... Jodohkan denganku? Berarti kau tunanganku?!"

"Singkatnya begitu."

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Sakura menjambak rambut soft pinknya dengan kasar dan emosi yang meluap.

Tidak. Orang yang dia benci adalah (calon) tunangannya. B-bagaimana nasibnya dengan... Sasori? Apakah takdir begitu kejam padanya? Kami-sama...

"Apa kau yang meminta perjodohan ini?" Ucap Sasuke berhati-hati. Oke, bukannya dia terlalu percaya diri atau apalah sebangsanya, tapi ia hanya ingin mengungkap kebenaran.

"Apa katamu?" Suasana menjadi hening. Desiran angin kembali memainkan rambut keduanya. Desiran angin yang bagaikan api yang semakin membakar emosi Sakura, dan desiran angin yang bagaikan melodi penghantar kematian bagi Sasuke.

"Ah, buk-"

"Kau pikir aku mau dijodohkan denganmu?! Gunakan logikamu Uchiha!" Baiklah, emosinya sudah meledak. Sasuke mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Baiklah, dia mengerikan.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksudku."

"Kau... Kau menghancurkan segalanya. Batalkan pertunangan ini!"

Hancurlah pertahanannya.

Tetes demi tetes liquid bening mengalir turun dengan leluasa dari kelopak matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasori muncul di kepalanya. Faktanya, Sakura pernah berkhayal bahwa, Sasori lah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Harapannya hancur, bagaikan terbang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kenyataan ini membuatnya muak. Emosinya tak tertahankan lagi. Ia benci hidupnya.

Sasuke sedikit tak percaya, ia kaget, namun wajahnya tetap datar.

'_Sakura menangis?_'

Sasuke merasa lebih takut saat Sakura menangis daripada saat perempuan itu mengamuk.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak berpengalaman sama sekali, kusoyaro!'_

"H-hei, berhentilah menangis." Ucapnya kaku.

'_Sial, lidahku menolak mengatakan sesuatu yang keren!_'

Ditatapnya perempuan yang sedang menghapus air mata dan kembali memasang wajah -sok- tegar dihadapannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, pertunangan ini harus dibatalkan. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Sakura tajam.

"Kuusahakan, Haruno. Untuk sementara tutup mulut soal masalah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "maaf membuatmu menangis, Haruno."

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi, senpai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRAK!**

Gadis Haruno itu melempar kalung yang tadinya melingkar di leher putihnya. Dipandangnya kalung yang tergeletak tidak berdaya didepan pintu kamarnya.

Air mata bergulir di pipi ranumnya. Nafasnya tersengal, bahunya naik turun, wajahnya merah menahan emosi. Hal ini menunjukan bahwa... Haruno Sakura sedang frustasi berat.

Entah apakah ada yang menyadari atau tidak kalau Sakura frustasi. Karena ia menangis tanpa suara. Ia merasa hidupnya tak ada gunanya lagi. Sial!

"Sasori-senpai... Hiks..." Ia bergumam pelan sambil menangis. Harapannya selama ini hancur. Kau tau? Saat istirahat pertama tadi Sasori tersenyum padanya saat Sakura mencuri pandangan pada Sasori. Itu sebabnya moodnya sangat bagus saat itu.

Dan bagi seorang manusia bernama Haruno Sakura itu merupakan perkembangan besar. Dan perkembangan yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama berbulan-bulan akan sia-sia karena ia tidak bisa memiliki Sasori karena statusnya adalah calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Sial. Brengsek. Agh!

Membayangkan akan berpasangan dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura menggertakan giginya keras.

"Uchiha... Sialan... Harus kubatalkan semuanya. HARUS!" Teriak Sakura lepas kendali membuat mahkluk-mahkluk diluar sana terusik.

"Nee-chan kau tak apa?" Tanya sebuah suara manis yang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

"Daijobu yo. Aku sedang berlatih drama Yachi-chan."

"Umh! Lanjutkan nee-chan!"

Sakura masih menatap kosong pintu kamarnya.

Betapa munafik dirinya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Baginya, tak ada alasan untuk hidup.

Hidupnya tidak berarti lagi.

Ia benci hidupnya.

Seandainya ia dapat memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri...

Seandainya ia dapat mengambil keputusan dengan cepat dan tegas...

Seandainya cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Seandainya ia tidak dijodohkan...

Seandainya Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah 'calon' tunangannya...

Andaikan ia dapat merubah nasibnya...

Hidupnya tidak akan seburuk ini.

Sehancur ini.

Semenyedihkan ini.

Tidak akan frustasi.

Dan ia punya alasan untuk hidup.

"Aku harus membicarakan hal ini pada tou-san..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm? Membatalkannya? Seingat tou-san waktu itu kau tidak menolak dengan keras. Ada apa denganmu?" Sosok berparas tegap itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Karena saat itu aku belum tau kalau orang itu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Oh! Kau sudah tau dia Uchiha Sasuke? Baguslah. Bukankah dia tampan? Jenius? Ker-"

"Tou-san! Aku bisa menentukan orang yang terbaik untuk diriku. Aku hargai dedikasimu, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Seketika ruangan hening.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat. "Kau tau?" Suara berat itu memulai pembicaraan kembali setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, "ayah punya hutang budi dengan keluarga Uchiha. Mereka membantu perusahaan kita saat perusahaan kita jatuh. Dan saat itu kau masih kecil. Mungkin Natsu, kakakmu sudah mengingat hal itu, Direktur Utama Uchiha Company, Uchiha Madara berkunjung kesini untuk menjadikan ayah kolega bisnisnya dengan tujuan membantu kita. Dia tertarik melihatmu, dan saat itu Sasuke masih kecil juga jadi mereka meminta Sasuke dijodohkan denganmu. Dan untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih ayah menyetujuinya."

"Tapi itu tidak adil! Kenapa harus kalian yang merasakan kebahagiaan dan kenapa harus aku yang menerima penderitaan?!"

"Maafkan ayah Sakura tapi, tolong jangan mengecewakan ayah. Ini hal terakhir yang ayah bisa lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga Uchiha."

"Cih. Terserah." Lalu Sakura berbalik meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap. Meninggalkan sang ayah duduk sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

Dan...

Seorang pria pinky boy yang ternyata daritadi mendengar percakapan alot antara ayah dan anak tadi.

"Hah... Dia butuh pencerahan." Ucap seorang dengan rambut salmon pink.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya suara dari luar.

"Tidak. Kembalilah ke kamarmu Natsu-nii!"

"Sakura kita perlu bicara."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara. Cepat pergi!"

"Jangan egois!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Natsu membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan mendapati adiknya sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil memunggunginya.

"Aku tau ini sulit bagimu. Tapi jangan jadikan ini penderitaan. Ikuti kata hatimu."

Sakura berbalik dan bangkit untuk menatap sang kakak.

"Badai pasti berlalu. Ya kan?" Lalu Natsu memeluk Sakura sambil menepuk pelan punggung adiknya.

Namun ternyata gadis itu malah menangis kencang dalam pelukan sang kakak.

"Natsu-nii, aku menyukai orang lain. Hiks..."

"Aku mengerti. Yang penting kau sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada tou-san. Ikuti saja kata hatimu. Itulah yang akan membawamu pada hal yang terbaik."

"Arigatou, Natsu-nii."

"Ah... Aku selalu... Mendukungmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hal itu hanya akan mencemarkan nama Uchiha dan menurunkan derajat kita. Jangan macam-macam Sasuke. Ini bukan masalah mudah, semua sudah direncanakan dengan matang dan sempurna. Kau jangan merusak rencana ini dengan keegoisanmu." Ucap Uchiha Fugaku tegas sambil menatap tajam anak bungsunya.

"Kau yang egois." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil balas menatap mata Fugaku.

"Apa kau bilang? Ayah melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu!"

"Atau untuk kemajuan perusahaan?" Celetuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jangan macam-macam dengan semua ini. Itu pesan ayah."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai Haruno Sakura sedikit pun ayah."

"Kau akan menyukainya seiring dengan waktu. Ayah dan ibumu juga pasangan perjodohan, dan kami bisa saling mencintai lalu lahirlah kau dan Itachi."

"Kalian berbeda denganku. Sakura sudah... Mhh..."

"Sudah apa?"

"Sudah menyukai orang lain. Kau tega memisahkan perasaan orang lain hm?"

"Tega tidak tega sih. Kau tau? Ini permintaan dari kakekmu."

"Aku kasihan." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pemikiranmu yang pendek. Kau hanya memikirkan derajat, dan harga diri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Selamat ya atas otakmu yang dangkal."

Lalu dengan tidak sopannya ia melenggang keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

Sang ayah yang duduk terdiam menatap putra bungsunya. Lalu tersenyum sejenak.

"Ini baru permulaan Sasuke, kau akan menyukainya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Kei kembali! Bagaimana dengan chapter 5 ini? Aneh? Maksud? Gak nyambung? Perubahan karakter Sakura yang drastis memang bikin Kei rada pusing. Tapi demi membuat genre Angst. Laksanakanlah. Terus ini gimana rate nya? Tetep M atau turunin jadi T? Pembaca yang baik menghargai hasil kerja authornya dengan cara mereview :D**

**Review pleasee!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Baka

**Chapter 6 : B.a.k.a**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly present**

**Can The Hatred Change?**

**-PurpleLittleMoon-**

**Warning! : Alur ga beres, Super duper wooper OOC -terutama Sasuke-. Sangat-sangat abal.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

Seorang gadis kecil, umh... ya, remaja sedang duduk di sebuah cafe ternama di daerahnya. Dengan kaos berwarna putih dan bergambar rilakkuma dengan sedikit renda pink dibagian bawah, serta celana jeans panjang dan sepatu keds berwarna pink cerah tak lupa tas selempang berwarna senada dengan pita di rambutnya yang mempermanis penampilan Haruno Sakura.

Ia hampir menghabiskan ice chocolate nya setelah setengah jam lebih menunggu manusia bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya terjebak macet parah.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil volvo yang ia harap adalah Sasuke berhenti di depan cafe dan munculah seorang pria yang membuatnya mual hanya dengan menatap pria itu sekilas.

'_Kalau saat berbicara aku muntah gimana ya?_'

Pria tadi -Sasuke- dengan -sok- kerennya berjalan memasuki cafe yang err~ terlalu manis untuk dimasuki seorang Uchiha seperti dia. Cafe yang serba pink dengan tampilan sangat manis ini sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang sangat dingin dan datar.

Sakura benar-benar hampir memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya karena melihat gaya berjalan Sasuke yang sangat songong dan sok keren.

'_Menggelikan._' Batinnya meringis.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Kau menyebalkan, senpai."

"Panggil aku Sasuke, atau Sasuke-kun juga boleh kalau diluar sekolah."

'_Ha! Memanggilmu 'Sasuke-kun'? In your dream, dude._' Batinnya histeris.

"Hn, Sasuke. Bagaimana? Apa berhasil?" Sakura langsung to the point. Tujuannya mengajak Sasuke bertemu adalah karena ini mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut seputar 'perjodohan-sialanNYA' ini.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang... Dan membuangnya perlahan.

'_Gila, semua yang dia lakukan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya dimataku._' Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Buruk." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Kubilang buruk. Ayahku tidak mau membatalkannya. Dia bilang hanya akan merusak nama baik Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke hati-hati. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Lanjutnya membuat Sakura kembali menekuk wajah.

"Sama. Ayahku juga tidak mau membatalkannya."

"Hah..." Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba ide gila muncul di otak Sakura.

"Hei..."

"..." Sasuke tidak menanggapi.

"Heeeeeiiii! Tuli! Dengar aku tidak?!"

"Aku Sasuke, bukan hei. Aku tak suka orang memanggilku seperti itu. Terkesan seperti menantang." Ucap (baca : curhat) Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakura merasa geli sendiri.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku punya ide bagus." Sela Sakura sebelum otaknya melupakan ide brilian itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya intens. Yang justru malah membuat Sakura bergidik geli.

"Ayo kita buat ulah yang banyak dan sangat menjengkelkan."

"Ha? Apa? Kau gila ya?"

"Tentu tidak!" Dengan tidak elitnya Sakura melempar bungkusan creamer ke wajah Sasuke dan dengan elitnya mendarat indah di hidung mancung si tampan. Bersyukurlah tidak tumpah.

"Hei! Dasar cewek sangar!"

"Sst! Diamlah tuan muda Uchiha! Kau akan menarik perhatian!" Ucap Sakura melotot saat suara menggelegar cetar membahana Sasuke menggema di seluruh ruangan cafe yang notabene sangat damai. Dan sialnya orang-orang melirik ke arah mereka.

"Kau sih!"

"Lupakan. Jadi, kau harus berulah sangat jelek di depan keluargaku dan aku akan berbuat senista mungkin di depan keluargamu. Bagaimana? Aku pintar bukan?" Kata Sakura membanggakan dirinya.

Sasuke cuma melongo mendengar ide gila milik adik kelasnya yang sinting ini.

"Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku, bodoh!"

"Terserah kau lah! Di bokong juga tak masalah." Celetuknya spontan.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Bentak Sasuke tertahan. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha adalah taruhannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia berbuat jelek dan menjengkelkan yang terkesan bodoh dan tidak keren sama sekali didepan calon mertua dan kakak serta adik iparnya kelak? Mau diletakan dimana wajah setampan dan sekeren ini? Ah. Suara '_-di bokong juga tak masalah_' Sakura menggema di otaknya membuat ia senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau. Gila. Ya?" Tanyanya memberi penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Tentu tidak Haruno. Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengejeku terus? Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ejekanmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta pendapatmu."

**JLEB**

Lagi-lagi kata menusuk yang menancap di hati Uchiha Sasuke yang terdalam. Seketika ia pundung di pojokan cafe dengan jamur-jamur yang bertumbuh disekitarnya. Hebat. Uchiha Sasuke menumbuhkan jamur di sudut cafe (ingat Suou Tamaki dari Ouran High School The Host Club? :D)

Lupakan.

Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Mustahil dia menumbuhkan jamur. Kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

**SLURP**

Sakura menyedot habis semua ice chocolatenya.

"Jadi Sasuke, kudengar akan ada pertemuan keluarga kita sabtu minggu ini. Gunakan kesempatan itu baik-baik. Oke?"

"Yah... Kuusahakan."

"Yasudah. Aku duluan." Ucap Sakura lalu berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tampang pasrah. Ia belum menyetujui ide yang katanya brilian tapi menurutnya nista itu kan? Kenapa seenak jidatnya dia memustuskan menjalankan ide gila itu? Orang yang berjidat lebar memang suka berprilaku seenak jidat. Apa juga untungnya? Syukur kalau berhasil, jika gagal? Semua orang akan illfeel sama dia.

"Waiter!" Panggil Sasuke sambil menjentikan jarinya di udara -sok eksotis gitu-. Seketika seorang waiter laki-laki berambut putih dengan tampang aneh dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Hidan' dan tangan bertatto 'Jashin-Sama I luph you ' itu mendekati mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Ada lagi tuan?"

"Tidak."

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar pesanan anda akan saya antarkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, kaa-san kita jadi pergi makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha kan?" Tanya Haruno Sakura yang telah bertransformasi dengan celana pendek hitam dan kaos krem bertuliskan kanji 'Ai'.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja jadi. Tapi kenapa kau begitu antusias? Bukankah kau tidak tertarik? Apa kau juga menyukai Sasuke? Atau bahkan Itachi? Apa kepalamu terbentur? Apa kau sakit? Apa... Apa dunia ini memihak kepadaku? Atau bahkan dunia ini sudah gila? Kyaa!" Hujam Nyonya Haruno dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang diakhiri teriakan tidak jelas.

"Eergh! Aku tidak atusias. Aku memang tidak tertarik. Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke apalagi Itachi. Kepalaku tidak terbentur dan aku tidak sakit. Dunia tidak memihakmu. Dan dunia masih waras. Jelas?" Jawab Sakura seperlunya.

Nyonya Haruno manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ne, kaa-san telah membelikanmu sesuatu. Mau lihat?"

Sakura tampak ragu menjawabnya. Tapi wajah sang kaa-san yang terlihat melas membuatnya pasrah. "Boleh."

Dengan semangat membabibuta seorang ibu paruh baya itu berlari-lari kecil ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan sang anak? Berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik bokongnya yang entah kenapa rasanya seperti diberi power glue di sofa. Tapi karena usahanya yang keras ia berhasil mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa dan mengikuti ibunya yang menarik tangannya yang sangat letoy sekarang ini.

Dan ia begitu terkejut ketika sang ibu membuka lemari besar berwarna putih yang memperlihatkan sehelai gaun putih gading selutut yang dilapisi kain transparan dibagian perut hingga kebawah. Sedangkan dibagian dada terdapat manik-manik yang berkilauan. Beserta bolero putih transparan.

Cantik.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah muda itu dengan antusias.

"Hu-uh..." Sakura mengangguk terpana.

"Masih ada lagi." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kota beludru merah yang cukup besar.

"Tada!" Ucapnya senang.

Sakura semakin dibuat tercengang dengan keberadaan seperangkat perhiasan emas putih yang lengkap. Kalung berbandul bungan sakura yang diberi warna merah muda dipinggirannya dan anting serupa. Gelang yang ramping dan polos namun elegan. Ia tidak pernah melihat hal-hal berbau perempuan seperti ini, apa lagi memakainya. Dunia memang gila.

"Suka?" Tanya kaa-san tercintanya yang telah mempersiapkan ini semua.

"Aah..." Sekali lagi ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berjanjilah padaku untuk menggunakan ini semua saat pertemuan makan malam itu dan-

-jadilah anak yang baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Jadilah anak yang baik.

Jadilah anak yang baik.

Jadilah anak yang baik.

Jadilah anak yang-

AKU GILA! Dia bilang padaku untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Aku jadi tidak tega berbuat seenak jidat yang pastinya 'bukan-anak-baik'!

Oh, kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tidak. Tidak.

Membatalkan pertunangan dengan si Sasuke adalah prioritas utama.

Tapi anak macam apa aku ini. Sengaja menentang kaa-san ku sendiri.

Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukannya, nanti pertunangan ini bisa terjadi. Dan aku akan berstatus 'tunangan Uchiha Sasuke'. Dan itu sangat memalukan!

Tapiiiiiiii, kaa-san pasti akan sangat kecewa padakuuu. Dan semua akan menyalahkanku jika ia menangis seharian seperti opera sabun yang sering ia nonton itu.

TAPI! Jika bertunangan dengan Sasuke kemungkinan besar aku akan menikah dengannya. Dan aku akan 'live sadly ever after'

Tapi kaa-san...

AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!

**Normal P.O.V**

Jadi beginilah akhir kehidupan si Sakura. Perempuan yang sedang perang batin itu guling-gulingan di spring bed king size nya dengan perasaan galau.

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Aha! Aku tau sekarang!" Ia nyengir kuda. Setelah itu ia ber-evil laugh-ria.

"Tidak perlu menjadi anak durhaka dan tidak perlu dijodohkan dengan si Sosuke atau apalah itu. Ini ide yang sempurna. Huhuahahaha!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang 'dinantikan' itu tiba. Sakura sengaja terus berbaring diatas kasurnya dan bergelut dalam bedcover hangat. Mengabaikan segala suara riuh nan ricuh yang datang dari bawah seperti, "aduh Sakura bangun sudah siang!" Atau, "Sakura kaa-san pakai baju apa ya?" Hei siapa yang akan dijodohkan? Dia, atau kaa-san? Atau bahkan "Kyaaa Sakura kau harus bangun drama Korea kesukaanmu sudah mulai!" Ya,seperti itulah kehebohan kaa-san.

**Tok tok tok**

"Hei Sakura, kenapa tidak bangun? Tidak dengar kaa-san sudah heboh dibawah tadi?" Tanya sang kaa-san dengan nada antusias.

'_Tentu saja aku dengar kehebohanmu! Hanya orang tuli yang tidak dengar!_' Batin Sakura sewot, tapi, "aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas." Ucap Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat lemas dan parau.

"Ayolah, kau harus semangat, hari ini kau kan akan bertemu calon mertua, suami dan kakak iparmu."

'_He? Mertua,suami,kakak ipar? What the hell going on here? That will never ever happen. I bet._' Batin Sakura mulai membara kesal.

"Aku tidak enak badan, kaa-san."

"APA?! Termometer, termometer, HEI! Dimana termometernya?! APA? Obat demam habis?!" Sang kaa-san heboh sendiri.

'_Sudah! Aku tak tahan lagi!_'

"Kurasa aku sudah sembuh." Ucap Sakura seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mencegah kegilaan berkelanjutan kaa-san.

"Kau bisa sembuh secepat itu?" Tanya kaa-san melongo.

"Ya,tentu saja, aku kan ajaib."

"Ooohh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

SIAL AKU GAGAL LAGI! Padahal sudah keren-keren pura-pura sakit malah harus gagal dengan bodohnya! Padahal itu satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Aku tidak mau menjadi tunangan Sasuke si bodoh dengan wajah bodoh dan sok keren itu.

Tapi aku juga tidak mau kaa-san menangis karena aku nakal dan menanggung malu seumur hidupnya dan dia akan bersandiwara setiap hari sambil menangis.

Lagipula, aku kan juga masih...masih... Menyukai Sasori-senpai.

Haduuuuuhhh bagaimana ini?

Yasudah lah, jalani dulu saja, toh si Sasuke tukang gengsi belum tentu berani menghancurkan image sok cool nya di depan seluruh anggota keluarga.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura keluar kamar mandi menggunakan kimono mandi dan cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya dengan baju rumah santai, mengingat jam baru menunjukan pukul 11.00 , sedangkan makan malam akan dilaksanakan pukul 18.00

Ia menyisir rambutnya perlahan...lalu membanting sisirnya dengan amarah yang tidak jelas.

"Kau sisir bodoh! Karena kau aku harus jadi begini!" Amuknya pada sisir ungu tak berdosa.

"Aaaa tidak tidak. Aku mulai gila. Lebih baik turun dan makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura cepat turun lihat sudah jam setengah enam loh! Nanti terlambat!" Suara kaa-san terus bergema di kediaman Haruno.

Haruno Sakura yang tampak sedang memoles lipgloss tipis-tipis itu mendecih pelan.

"Kenapa Natsu-nii dan Yachiru-chan harus ikut juga? Kuso! Baka aniki pasti akan memalukan. Dan segalanya benar-benar akan hancur di tangan si mesin penghancur bodoh yang mulutnya seperti ibu-ibu penggosip. Kusooo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian bertiga jaga sikap dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i!"

**Ting tong**

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha telah menunggu keluarga Haruno di ruang makan. Biar saya antar." Ucap salah satu maid dengan sopan. Ini lebih mirip istana daripada rumah. Sugoi!

"Ara ara Misaki! Kau tampak cantik." Ucap sebuah suara riang dari ruang makan, Uchiha Mikoto sedang berjalan menghampiri kaa-san. "Hei, bukan aku yang seharusnya kau puji, tapi putriku ini yang harusnya kau puji, Mikoto."

"Astaga! Putri cantik darimana ini? Kau Sakura kan? Cantik sekali." Pujinya tulus. Sakura memang tampak memukau dengan balutan gaun pemberian kaa-sannya dan make up sangat minimalis yang ia coba-coba sendiri.

"A-arigatou, obaasan." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Hei, tidak baik membiarkan tamu berdiri, Mikoto." Suara berat dari meja makan besar itu mengkontaminasi pikiran Mikoto.

"Ah, hampir lupa, mari duduk dulu."

"Jadi, dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Haruno Takumi, kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Dia...mungkin sedang bersiap dikamarnya. Bertemu dengan tunangannya mungkin membuat anak itu nervous." Jawab Mikoto.

'_Tunggu...dia mengatakan tunangan? Bukannya calon tunangan? Apa aku sudah bertunangan dengan si mahkluk aneh itu? Tapi kapan? Memang aku pernah bilang iya? Memang aku setuju? Memang kapan disahkannya?! AAA!_'

"Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap suara berat yang tak asing lagi bagi manusia yang sedang melamun frustasi sekarang.

Semua mata tertuju pada pria tampan ber...bu..sa..na... Errr...

"WOO! Onii-chan kok pakaiannya kaya gitu?!" Celetuk Haruno Yachiru dengan polosnya.

"Astaga putraku..." Teriak Mikoto tertahan.

"Baka otouto..."

'_Jadi dia tunangan Sakura? Sepertinya dia menarik._' Batin Haruno Natsu menimpali.

"Sasuke no... Baka."

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : MAAF TELAT (sangat) UPDATENYA! Udah gitu ceritanya makin ngawur lagi-,- gomen ne! Segala macam bentuk review saya terima dan bisa dicurahkan di kolom review!**

**Thanks for reading this chappy**

**Review please?**


End file.
